


Down the Chimney

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a goofy conversation with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Chimney

Down the Chimney  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Blair has a goofy conversation with Simon.   
Warnings: None  
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 429 

 

Blair had a handful of files and folders all finished and ready to hand in. He knocked on Simon’s door and heard, “Come.”

Blair walked in all smiles and said, “These are all finished, Simon. I knew you would want to see them as soon as possible.”

“Wow, you’re much more efficient then Jim is. Although, we’ll keep him around for other things,” Simon teased. 

“Can I ask you a question, Simon?”

“Sure, ask away,” Simon replied. 

“Did Daryl ever ask you how come Santa didn’t get stuck in the chimney at Christmas time?”

“As a matter of fact, he did ask that, why?”

“I was thinking about it today. Santa Clause is a chubby guy, how would he be able to get down that chimney?” Blair was serious, making this even funnier to Simon. 

Simon let out a bark of laughter and said, “I told him that he was magical and just snapped his fingers and would be in the living room.”

“Simon, that’s a great idea. I never thought of that. This is all something we have to think about if we ever adopt a child or foster a child. I just needed to know the proper answers,” Blair said. 

“Get back to work, Blair, I have things I need to get done,” Simon barked. 

Blair went out and sat back at his desk and said, “Hey Jim, I now know what to say to a child that wonders how Santa gets down the chimney. Simon set me straight.”

Jim looked at Blair like he was insane. ”Chief, we’re going to adopt or foster an older child. We don’t need to know the answer,” 

“When did you stop believing, Jim?”

“At about four. I looked at Santa Claus like an intruder. So, I never cared how he got in. I just listened for the man that would break into our house and heard my mom and dad instead. I was actually glad that they wouldn’t have let some stranger into their home to put things out for a child.”

“You have a very warped sense of a proper childhood. You’re no fun at all,” Blair joked. 

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll come down your chimney later tonight,” Jim whispered. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Now, that’s the Jim I know and love. Only you would take a fine Christmas story and turn it into something sexual.”

“Okay, if you want to discuss how he gets down the chimney instead, we’ll do that,” Jim warned. 

“Nah, I’ve had enough chimney talk for today. Hurry up and finish,” Blair ordered. 

The end


End file.
